Hypertext Fiction
Introduction Here is an example of the introduction. The introduction should describe the topic using clear terms and perhaps outside research (Bunty Bhatia) Hypertext fiction existed before the internet, the first work of hypertext fiction is believed to be ''Afternoon, A Story by ''Micheal Joyce in 1987 and published four years later in 1991 by Eastgate Systems. This work paved the way for a group of works published by Eastgate Systems. In 1994 the first work was made for the internet, and in 1996 the first interactive story was published, ''Sunshine 69 ''by Robert Arello. With the growing popularity of these works, the Electronic Literature Organization or ELO was established which promoted all types of digital or electronic writing.(Dan Gugger) Here is an example of details of the genre. In this you should describe details of the genre (Lauren Flores) Details of genre - Hypertext fiction heavily relies on hyperlinks, images and navigational tools. Stories can be read different ways as hypertext fiction allows ideas to be revealed as the reader clicks certain links. (Professor Black, I have a question on references. If people have the same reference/use the same website for information like Bunty and I did, how do we make it so it shows up as the same number in the text? Like right now it shows up as number 1 and number 3) Hypertext fiction goes against the typical linear notion as laid out by Aristotle, where all stories have a beginning, middle, and end. Instead it is more like a maze, because at various points throughout the story the reader decides where the story goes next, like an interactive reader book. This in turn makes the reader feel like a co-author, because they are individualizing the story, and restructuring the events of story, instead of a traditional book where everything is already permanent and set in stone. So, by clicking on any hypertext you chose to, and in any particular order that you desire, you are in turn creating your own unique story, allowing each reader to have a different reading experience. As well another advantage of hypertext fiction is it’s open-ended quality, in which certain authors give the readers the ability to add onto the stories, allowing for collaboration and more flexibility in the stories. http://terpconnect.umd.edu/~polsen/295/introtohypertextfiction/introtohypertextfiction.html (Kris Bowers) The editor, for this round, should just check up on everything, making corrections where necessary. Everything should be posted by 11:55 PM on Friday. Group Members Bunty Bhatia Dan Gugger Lauren Flores Kris Bowers Tim Rogers Introduction / Defintion of Genre (Bunty Bhatia) Hypertext fiction is a genre within electronic literature relying mainly on hyperlinks to tell a narrative. The user selects different hyperlinks on a computer page to progress through a story of sort. Many works allow the users to choose from a selection of links that give the user a different experience depending on their choice. In doing so they progress through each module of the story slowly adding information until a story has been told. A key point of hypertext fiction is that the reader is as involved with the story telling as the author and in some case the author allows for edits by the reader so that they can add their own insight and change the plot. Although this form of electronic literature is sometimes compared to the children's genre of "chose your own adventure" it is not the same and is much more serious. http://mural.uv.es/marsoga/hypertextfic.html http://www.glasswings.com.au/modern/index.html Dan Gugger Text Lauren Flores Hypertext fiction, unlike other kinds of electronic literature, is heavily relied on hyperlinks, images and most especially navigational tools in order to achieve what the author intended the reader to get from the story. Just like stories with pictures, this allows a different dimension of interactive literature. The hyperlinks allow for the connections of ideas and in a way breaks up the story based on the reader’s interests, beliefs, and interactions with the links. Hypertext fiction takes away from the more common linear type of stories and allows different ideas to be webbed in together. These links can range from simply exploring the definition of a certain phrase to expanding on an idea previously stated, through opinions, ideas, and emotions of the writer. http://mural.uv.es/neusorpe/hypertext_fiction.html Kris Bowers Hypertext fiction goes against the typical linear notion as laid out by Aristotle, where all stories have a beginning, middle, and end. Instead it is more like a maze, because at various points throughout the story the reader decides where the story goes next, like an interactive reader book. This in turn makes the reader feel like a co-author, because they are individualizing the story, and restructuring the events of story, instead of a traditional book where everything is already permanent and set in stone. So, by clicking on any hypertext you chose to, and in any particular order that you desire, you are in turn creating your own unique story, allowing each reader to have a different reading experience. As well another advantage of hypertext fiction is it’s open-ended quality, in which certain authors give the readers the ability to add onto the stories, allowing for collaboration and more flexibility in the stories. http://terpconnect.umd.edu/~polsen/295/introtohypertextfiction/introtohypertextfiction.html Tim Rogers Text References